A Bit Too Much To Drink
by vgmaster1596
Summary: A super smash party turns into a giant murder mystery drama, as each contestant fights for their innocence, and their lives
1. Introduction

A Bit Too Much To Drink

**OKAY! First off I like to say, I'm back. I've been gone for YEARS! To be honest, I totally forgot about this site, and all my old stories have gone to waste. Second, I like to stay my writing style has changed a bit, it's a bit darker and more eerie, not adventurous like before. Thirdly, this is my first stories in about two years, so go easy on the reviews! Thanks a ton!**

** ~vgmaster1596~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Nintendo's property; this story was made purely for entertainment.**

"The trouble started at nine." I thought as I sipped my Ginger Ale. I had a pounding heading, a massive stomachache, and Link was sleeping next to me, half naked. I knew that the party would bring trouble, but not this much. I got out of bed, went to the bathroom, undressed, and took a shower. I turned on the cold water, hoping to sober myself up a bit. I'll admit, I had a bit too much to drink, but I had self-control, unlike the others. My mind was hazy and I couldn't remember exactly what happened, except for the blood on the floor. I went into a flashback.

"Should I call a doctor?" I said frantically, noticing the pool of blood on the floor.

"Yes, I don't think anyone here can heal injuries this serious!" Samus said.

I shook my head and snapped out of the flashback. I turned off the shower and put on my robe. I walked into the other room and grabbed a pink shirt and some yoga pants. I got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning Zelda." Peach said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Morning Peach." I said as I poured myself some coffee. I sat down next to her and could tell she was at unease. "Peach, I know this must be hard but…" she cut me off

"…But what, Zelda? He is in critical condition, and you know as well as I do that his survival chances are very slim."

"Believe me Peach, I know, but if it wasn't for me, he'd be dead." It was true, if it weren't for me deflected one of the bullets with my magic, Mario would be dead. Peach finished her coffee and went upstairs. I sat down on the couch, drank a little bit of my coffee, and thought about the party. I went into another flashback.

"Zelda, are you okay, you seem a bit off." Link said

"I'm…I'm…fine…ju…just a bit tipsy…that's all." I said as I giggled. I was heavily intoxicated, but I didn't care, I was having a good time. I grabbed another glass of vodka and sat down on the couch. Link sat next to me, his face had a very worried expression on it. I glanced at the time, it was 6 O'clock.

I heard a loud crash and it shook me from my flashback. Link had fallen down the stairs. I ran to help him up, but he had already gotten himself up. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Ya, I'm fine, thanks." He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself some. We walked back to the couch, and he turned on the TV. The news was on and at that moment, Link did a spit take. Across the screen it read:

BREAKING NEWS: Two Smashers, Marth and Roy, who died last night, believed to be by accidental causes, were actually murdered.

I was in utter shock, who would want to kill those two boys. Moments later, police arrived and that's when the mayhem started. A bunch of the smashers argued that there was no need for the police to be here and that the media was wrong. Link and I tried to stay out of it, until the press swarmed in and started taking pictures. One grabbed my chest, and my immediate reaction was to punch him in the face, which I did. The cameramen backed away as my face was red with anger. Link took me up to our room and shut the door behind us.

"What are they doing here? None of us did anything!" I exclaimed.

"I know that babe, but now they already have suspicion of you." Link said

"He grabbed my fucking chest, what was I supposed to do, let him go to town with it?" I said. My emotions were flaring, I was so angry at myself, the media, and everyone else right now. I took in a few deep breathes and then relaxed, letting my emotions get back in order.

"I'm going to go back downstairs to see if I can get any info on the case." He said as he kissed my lips. He left the room, and I sank down in the bed. I thought hard as I drifted into another flashback.

"Hey hon, are you okay now." Link said.

"Ya, I'm fine." I said groggily. I looked at the clock, it was eight thirty. I got up and realized that I must have passed out. I looked around; I saw a few of the younger smasher playing spin the bottle, Samus was in a bikini, dancing like a stripper, Marth, Roy, and Ike were arguing over who was sexier, Captain Falcon and Gannondorf were having a drinking contest, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand were supervising the whole thing. Link asked if I wanted anything, I told him I was a bit hungry but I was going with him. So we got off the couch and made our way through the crowd. As we reached the kitchen, I met a plastered Wario, stumbling across the floor.

"You know, Zelda, you have an amazing rack." He said as his words slurred together.

"Fuck off, you little pervert" I replied. He just smirked and pulled down my pants. "You fucking asshole!" I said as I punched him square in the nose. He fell to the floor unconscious. Link had a smile in his face, and I couldn't exactly figure out why, but it didn't bother me so I shrugged it off. We both grabbed a sandwich, and made our way back through the crowd. We sat down on the couch again, and I took a bite out of my sandwich. I was starving so I ate the whole thing in about thirty seconds.

"Wow, Zel, you really know how to eat." Link said.

"Thanks, I guess." I looked at the clock again, it was eight fifty. "Link, I'm gonna go to the room for a sec, I need something from my purse." I walked up the stairs and down the small hallway and entered the room. I grabbed my purse and took out my money and my car keys. I walked out of the room when I heard a loud thump. A few shrieks followed, and I ran back down to the party floor.

As I arrived, everyone looked at me and said "SHE DID IT!" Link ran to me and tried to defend me. I still hadn't put everything together. I pushed Link aside and noticed the pool of blood surrounding Marth and Roy.

I heard the door slam and I snapped back to reality.

"I have bad news" Link said

"What is it?"

"They are postponing the all-star matches until the murder is solved."

"What? They can't do that!"

"Apparently they can, but I figured something out. Why would someone just randomly kill Marth and Roy? I thought about it; whoever did this is one of us. Think about it, whoever killed them knew that it would postpone all-stars, giving them more time to practice. Also, Marth and Roy are strong opponents, killing them would give the murderer a slight upper hand. Plus, to make matters worse, I don't think the killer will stop until all the strong competitors are eliminated…permanently."

"That makes perfect sense, except for one thing."

"What is that?"

"All the all-stars are amazing fighters; the weaker ones weren't place in the brackets."

"Think about it this way, the weaker all-stars would want eliminate the top players, correct."

"Correct."

"Plus, the winner gets two million bucks and the key to the mansion."

"So, there is our motive, and a list of suspects and you can cross off yourself and myself because you were at the opposite end of the room and I was in our room grabbing my purse."

"Umm, about that Zelda…"

"What? You don't think I'm the killer, do you?"

"Well, you were upstairs when it happened, you could have pushed them down."

"I can't believe you…you…you son of a bitch! After all we've been through!"

"Babe, it's not like that it just…"

"But what? You know what, get out, now!" I used my powers and shoved him out the door and locked it behind him. My emotions were flaring and so were my powers. Bolts of energy started shooting throughout the room until eventually I went into a power overdrive and passed out. Another flashback entered my mind.

I looked at the clock and it was eleven. The paramedics had already taken the bodies away and almost everyone went to bed. Master Hand called Link, Samus, Mario, Peach, and myself to the office room. He told us that we have to keep an eye on the mansion, since we were the best and loyalist fighters. He dismissed us and told us to return to our rooms.

On our way back, I heard Peach scream "Don't shoot us, please!" I teleported to the front of the hallway, and created a magic barrier to deflect the bullets. The figured stopped fire, and disappeared, but Mario was already injured, two shots to each of his shoulders and one to his stomach. We took him to the infirmary, then left. I stumbled into bed and fell asleep.

**So, what do you think of it so far? Few things I want to point out. Number one, this is an Introduction, so that's why it's really short. Second, the more reviews I get; the more likely I am to write more of the story (I don't like wasting my time for something no one likes). Thirdly, I'm going to ask you, the readers, to say who you want to be in the all-star lineup. If you want your opinion voiced, please feel free to comment or message me with your list of people. My only two notes are that you include:**

** Zelda**

** Link**

** Peach**

** Samus**

** Mario**

**And that you have a total of 15 people (including the five listed above) THANKS AGAIN!**

** ~vgmaster1596**


	2. A Threat and a Hanging

I had woken up the next morning about seven. I couldn't exactly remember when I fell asleep, but I remember Link getting into bed next to me. Like usual I got out of bed as quietly as I could and went to go to take a shower. When I opened the shower door, I let out a bloodcurdling scream. Link jumped out of bed and ran straight towards the bathroom in only is underwear.

"Zelda, what's wrong." I couldn't speak, I was in total shock. So I just lifted my hand and point to the message written in blood on the shower wall. "Oh my God…who…who did this." He said as he was shaking.

"I have no idea." The message said _"Hyrule's history will be written in blood."_ It was a clear death threat, someone wanted Link and I dead. Then another thought popped into my head, whose blood is on the wall.

"I'm going to get the cops" Link said. Link and I ran towards the door, but it was jammed shut.

"You won't be going anywhere." A mysterious voice said "Don't you know who I am? No matter, I heard you got my message. Did you like it?" His voice was smooth and he talked with much elegance. "Speechless, that's even better, that way no one will hear your screams for mercy when I brutally murder you." The man laughed evilly, before drawling his weapon. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He lunged at me and I narrowly escaped his sword. Link slashed at him but he dodged every move. The man tried to stab me, but I jumped back. Link then tackled him, readying his sword to stab. Link then stabbed the man, but instead of a cry of pain, and clash of metal was heard, and it wasn't sword on sword. The man kicked Link of him and disappeared. I heard the PA system click on and Master Hand voice was heard.

"Attention all smashers, we would like for you to head to the auditorium as soon as possible, we have major news about the case. That is all." The PA clicked off, and I looked at Link.

"Do you think it's about our mysterious killer?"

"I don't know, but we have to find out." We headed for the door again, and I knocked it over with my powers. We walked down the steps and went down the auditorium hallway. We entered through the double door and took our seats. Master Hand was on stage and ready to go.

"Is everyone here?" he asked "Okay, let's begin. First off I would like to inform all of you that we are now in charge of the investigation, the cops and media will leave us alone." At that moment there was a round of applause. "Okay, okay, settle down. Second, the all-star matches have been un-postponed." The audience roared with excitement. "Enough! Let me finish. Now where was I? Ah yes, due to the fact that Marth and Roy have been murdered, we have to re-evaluate the rosters. One more thing," he started, but then we all heard a loud clanging sound then a whoosh. I heard several shrieks before I realized what was going on. Samus in her power suit was being hung.

"Someone save her!" I shouted. Master Hand flew up to the rope and released her from the rope. I saw her body limp and I knew she was dead. I ran up to the stage along with a few other smashers, and we were surprised at what we saw. The suit was empty! We exchanged a few looks then frantically look around for Samus. The doors swung open and Samus in her zero suit, stumbled in.

"Somebody shot me!" She was holding her right arm, trying to stop the bleeding. Dr. Mario sprang forward and grabbed a wrap for her arm. He tied it up and gave her a pill. Then the bleeding stop and the wound healed. "Thanks."

Master Hand dismissed the meeting and said that if anyone hand any info on the murder, to come by his office.

I walked over to Samus and asked her, "What the hell happened?"

"I have no fucking clue. What about you? I heard you scream and it sounded like you were fighting someone."

Before I started, I called Link over. "Babe, can you tell Samus what happened, I need to talk to Master Hand."

"Sure hon, just be careful okay." I stood up and exited the auditorium. I headed straight towards Master Hand's office and opened the door.

"Oh! Zelda, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Is this about Samus?"  
>"No, it's about the murder."<p>

"The murder? You mean someone attempted to kill you?"

"Yes, Link and I both. He also wrote a message in blood in our bathroom."

"What did it say?"

"Hyrule's history will be written in blood."

"Wow, that's a definite death threat. Did you catch his face at all?"

"No, something was blocking it, but he was wearing some kind of metal suit."

"How do you know?"

"When Link attempted to stab him, we heard the sword hit metal, and it wasn't the killer's sword."

"So he uses a sword in combat."

"Maybe, but why would he use a sword with metal armor? Something isn't right."

"Well, you should think about it, come back if you have any more details."

"Okay, will do." I walked back to the living room and met up with Samus and Link.

"He told me the whole thing. Before you speak I like to say that it wasn't me."

"Why would I suspect you?"

"Because of the clashing metal, the missing Power Suit, and look at this." She picked up the broken and mangled power suit, with a dent in the middle of the torso, right were Link stabbed the killer earlier. I gasped in horror.

"You…did…it…you…you…try to kill…me." I was shaking and slowly started to back away.

"No I didn't, if you just calm down and listen!"

"Why should I listen to a KILLER?"

"Shut the hell up! Do you want to track attention?"

"Killer! Killer! She did it! Samus is the killer! Everyone run for your life!" All the smashers ran for their life screaming and backing away in sheer terror. Samus tried to calm them down but they wouldn't listen. Master Hand burst out of his office and grabbed Samus.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She struggled to break free, but he just grabbed tighter. Eventually she gave up and he dropped her to the floor. "Please, will you let me explain? My suit was stolen from me this morning. When the killer went to steal it, I attack him, but he just kicked me aside. For some strange reason I couldn't get up. He stole it then went to Link and Zelda's room and attacked them. After the ambush he secretly escaped and went to kill me off. I managed to get up and escape to the auditorium by the time he had gotten back to my room. He followed me downstairs and took me aside and started to fight me again. But this time he didn't have my suit. We fought for a while before exhausting each other's energy. He took out a gun and attempted to shoot me, but only got me in the arm. He ran off after that. I haven't seen him since."

"Wait," I said "wouldn't we have heard the gun fire if you fought right outside the auditorium?"  
>"No. Do you remember all the clashing that was happening in the flies of the auditorium? That was meant to cover up the gun shot."<p>

"Hold up!" I said "Why was the suit hung then, it wasn't necessary."

"That's where you're wrong! If anyone would have heard us fighting or the gun shot, they would have ran to save me. So as a distraction, my suit was hoisted so everyone would worry about what they saw in front of them, instead of what they might have heard." I was speechless; everything in her story makes sense. I can't believe I accused her.

"Samus, I'm so sorry, I've just been so worried lately that I…"

"It's okay Zel, I totally understand." We were about to hug when the lights went out. I felt someone punch me in the face. I heard shrieks from the younger smashers, and I heard something else. Samus was coughing, wait no, not coughing, she was choking. I tried to get up, but I was pinned to the ground. I was then punched again. I started to black out, and the last thing I heard was a gun shot…


	3. Zelda vs Peach

I opened my eyes and everything was all fuzzy. I looked at my surrounding and found myself in the mansion's infirmary.

"I was wondering when you would wake up, I was starting to worry" Link said.

"Ugh," I held my head "what happened?"

"The killer attacked us again, and another smasher lies dead."

"Oh my God…Samus, is she, dead?"

"No, thankfully, but Snake is." I took a gasp and almost fainted. Then I thought to myself, 'The person is most definitely a smasher, he is taking out the strong all-stars.'

"Link," I said "who do you think is behind all of this?"

"I have no idea, but I better head back to the crime scene to see if we can find any more clues." He kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door, closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath and thought about the whole situation. I started to drift out of consciousness when I saw a shadow appear in front of the doorway.

"Oh, dear, there is nothing you need to worry about, except me of course." The man said as he laughed.

"What do you want with us? If you truly are evil show your face!"

"Well, I would, but that would go against my contract."

"What contract?"

"Oops, it appears as if I have said too much, oh well, not like you'll be alive to tell anyone." He smirked.

I started to worry "What do you mean, '…not like you'll be alive to tell anyone.'"

"Nothing you need to know about, but I'll tell you this, I'll save you for last." He disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. I tried to call for Link but I couldn't talk for some reason. The smoke then set off the fire alarm. I heard all the windows and locks click and the water stared falling from the ceiling. I struggled to get up, but I was too weak, and I was over-exerting my energy. I start to slip out of consciousness, and lost all feelings. I took a deep breath and prayed I would be okay. I opened my eyes, and I knew I was dead, I was in the heavens.

"Be not afraid, my dear child." Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, said. "You are still alive, we teleported you here to tell you of the great danger that looms over the entire universe."

"Zelda, the man you met is known as a portal jumper." Din said

"They are hired by individuals to kill any person or persons from any universe." Farore added.

"But the man I met sounded a lot like Ghirahim, but he was banished to the Dark World." I replied.

"That is true, but somehow he's escaped, and he is the one responsible for the killings, but we don't know his motive." Nayru said.

"We know that's he's doing this on his own, because we have been watching him ever since he has escaped. No one had paid him to be a portal jumper." Din added "But the weird thing is, he is killing in a specific way, he's taking out strong all-stars first, probably to create a diversion."

"It does make sense, but why haven't you done anything?" I asked

Nayru sighed and replied "We can't interfere with dark rituals. And neither can Link or yourself. You can't even tell him that you know who the killer is."

"What, why not?"

"You would be interfering with dark rituals because of what we told you." She replied "However, we do have a plan." Nayru took out a silver metal medallion and handed it to me. "This ancient medallion will protect you from the dark arts. Once you can uncover Ghirahim, Link and you will be allowed to interrupt any dark art rituals, and the medallion will work, but until then you are still at risk. Be aware fair princess. We must go."

"Wait! What dark rituals? What are you talking about?" But they had already left, and I was teleported back to the infirmary.

Three days later, I was released from the infirmary and had to get ready for the first round of all-stars. I was facing Peach and I was actually kind of worried she's going to kick my ass. I was still a little unstable on my feet and I couldn't focus as much as I want too. I know both of these are going to affect my powers, but what the hell, it's just a competition. On the day of the first round I jumped out of bed, showered, put on my traditional battle dress and ran downstairs for breakfast

"Morning Zel." Peach said "Are you ready for our match today?"

"Of course, I'm gonna kick your ass." I said confidently as I smirked. She giggled a bit and I took a sip of my coffee and burned my tongue "Damn it! That's hot!" She burst out laughing as I clean up the coffee I had dropped. After that I went over to the schedule to see where we would be playing at. I found our name and saw that I could pick any of my "home" stages. I decided that the Bridge of Eldin would be best, especially for my final smash, and since it was all-stars you could add or even change your final smash. I knew that I would be facing the tougher opponents, so I changed my final smash. I called it Sage Imprisonment. I would fire a bright beam of light as the six sages imprison my opponent. Then all of my damage counters would be transferred to my opponent, and then I go in for the final kill as they are still stuck. It would be perfect.

I wondered around the hallways waiting for the announcement to go to the training room portals. It seemed like hours, days even before they finally called us. I walked down to the portal to the training room saw Peach was wearing my outfit.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that my battle dress?"

"Jeez, calm down…wow! What crawled up your skirt today?"

My face turned bright red, "Nothing, you selfish arrogant bitch! What are you doing with that outfit?"

"Haven't you heard? It's all the rage in Vogue. Don't you read anything?"

"No, because I have no need to worry about fashion when there is a killer on the loose."

"Whatever. Anyways, it's not your dress, it called _Robe de Bataille_."

"Dress of Battle? Why does it look like my dress?"

"I don't know, but we are going to be behind schedule if we don't get to training."

We parted ways and stepped into the teleporters. The portals were activated and we transported to the training stage, a one-on-one match with a punching bag. I hurled a ball of fire at it and it moved back a bit. A bat fell from the sky and I beat the living day lights out of the bag. A new bag spawned and a smash ball came into view. I broke it open and prepared my attack.

"Sage Imprisonment!" I screamed as a beam of light shot from my hands. Six different colored light beams surrounded the punching bag, and I hurled another fire ball at it. It went flying off stage. Another portal appeared and that meant it was time for battle. I stepped on the platform and was teleported to the Bridge of Eldin. Peach had a smirk on her face, and I knew she meant business. The announcer's voice echoed throughout the whole stage "Okay smashers! You have ten stocks, last one standing wins! Ready? Three, Two, One…GO!" I hurled a fireball at her and it exploded right in her face. She staggered backwards, but recovered quickly. She ran towards me and hit me with a frying pan. I flew backwards to the edge of the stage, but managed to survive. I ran towards her and casted a basic push spell. She staggered backwards again and this time flew offstage. The announcer's voice boomed again "Zelda with ten lives, Peach with 9."

I smirked and fired another fire ball at her, but she had other plans. She created a shield and not only did it block her from any damaged it was sent back at me. It exploded and I staggered back, still on my feet. A smash ball appeared and we both went for it. Peach had grabbed a bomb and threw it at it, but it didn't break. I hurled a fireball at it and it exploded, giving me the power for my final smash.

Peach ran towards me, trying to attack, but I step-sided it, and screamed "Sage Imprisonment!" She was stunned by the beam of light, then trapped by the sages and finally thrown offstage with a well-timed fireball attack. She spawned again and she was surrounded with a smash aura. She already had a mercy smash. She screamed cross reflection and a giant mirror appeared in the middle of the stage. There was a bright flash, and when I looked in the mirror, and I had been transformed into Peach. The mirror shattered, injuring me and in a blink of an eye I was shot offstage. I spawned and was still up by one, but I was Peach now, and my magic is no longer existent. I pulled out a frying pan and ran towards her, but that's when Ghirahim attacked Peach. A giant shadow wall separated me from the action. I could hear them talk though.

"Ah, my fair princess, what a pleasant surprise. You won't escape this time, and as long as nobody who I am you can't say anything. So with that being said, Shadow Embrace!" I didn't know what happened next, but I heard Peach scream. The shadow wall had disperse, but I was too late, he had already taken off with her. A portal appeared and I was transported back to the manision, as myself. Link ran to me and check to see if I was okay.

"Babe…I'm fine, but he got Peach, and I couldn't do anything. I felt so helpless!"

"Hon, it's okay, but we know who the killer is. It's Ghirahim."

"I know, I saw him attack Peach."

"Well, until we know where his hideout is, we can't rescue Peach."

After all that, I had collapsed from exhaustion. I felt Link carry me upstairs and toss me into bed. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	4. The Enchantress

**ATTENION: SPOILER ALERTS! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INFORMATION ABOUT THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: MAJORA'S MASK.**

That night I had a weird dream. The goddesses were circled around me and they kept chanting "Ianuam aperuit ianuam aperire librum, propter hominum." Above me, a giant ball of light was glowing and Ghirahim was being sucked into the light. After he disappeared, the goddesses stop chanting. I awoke in a sweat. I looked around and I was in my bedroom. There was a note on my desk. It read:

_Zelda,_

_ We have an idea on how to rescue Peach and even capture and defeat Ghirahim. Come down stairs ASAP._

_ Thanks,_

_ Samus_

I threw the note in the trash, got dressed and headed downstairs. I was halfway down the steps when I heard an explosion. I ran down the steps and readied for battle. I looked around for both enemies and allies, but all I saw was smoke.

"Samus, Link, where are you?" I shouted.

"Zelda! Be careful he's has the bo-." Link started to say but was cut off.

"Whoops. Oh well…now you'll never know what he had to say. Anyways, patet fumus!" Ghirahim said and the smoke vanished. "Ah, there you are Zelda; I was hoping I find you here. I have a surprise for you, tenebris corruptionem!" A bolt of dark energy was head straight towards me, but my medallion protected me. "Drat, with that medallion, you're invincible, no matter, fate cannot be corrupted, nor can time, so I'll have you soon enough. Bye-bye for now, traiceret." And he disappeared out of thin air. I looked around frantically for signs of Link and or Samus, but I didn't see anyone. I moved into the front of the foyer were the blast happened, and low and behold I found Link, bleeding and bruised.

"Oh my God, Link, hang in there babe!"

"Zel, hon, I'll be fine." he got up "you have to find Samus."

"Where was she before the blast occurred?"

"Right in front of the doors, that's where the bomb exploded."

"Please tell me she was wearing her suit."

"She was, but enough of this, you need to find her, she has the book." He pushed me away as he limped to the infirmary wing. I looked everywhere, under debris, through broken walls, on the floor, everywhere. I couldn't find her.

I shouted "Samus!" but I got no answer. I looked above me and I saw a hole in the wall. I ran to the second floor went into Peach's room and believe it or not, I found Samus. Her suit was badly damaged, but she was unscathed.

"Samus, oh thank the goddesses you're alright!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for my suit, I'd be dead."

"Link told me that you had something for me?"

"Oh that's right! Here, take this, it will help you a lot." She handed me an ancient book,

"Where in the world did you get this?"

"In the old Hylian library. Link took me there; it was in a secret section only accessed if given permission, or if you have a pure energy blaster for an arm." She chuckled a bit.

"That's great, but we have one problem, it's powerless."

"What? What do you mean powerless?"

"Well, I guess since the book has been idle for such a long time, its powers just faded away."

"How do we fix it?"

"Legend has it that an old castle that held people from different dimensions has an ancient enchanter and an enchantress that can enchant literally anything."

"Hmm, the legend sounds like it's talking about the old smash castle. It's not far from here, but there is a chance that monsters have overrun the place, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there." We got up and exited the room, I explained what happened to Link and that he can't help us, and she explained what happened with the explosion.

"After we had found the book, Link used a transport scroll to get us to the mansion. We teleported right in front of the door, and could he Ghirahim chanting 'potentia explosivae.' Link screamed run, and he dove from the door. I on the other hand, was frozen for some reason, I couldn't move, and the explosion tossed me to the second floor. When I busted through the wall, my suit ran out of energy and shut off, and the explosion had made it malfunction, so my emergency power supply wouldn't activate. Without power, my suit is very heavy and it pinned me down, so I couldn't move. And that's why Ghirahim got away."

"Hmm, is you're suit okay now?"

"It should be, I fixed it up and all systems are operational."

"Well, that's good. Link said something about Ghirahim having the book."

"Yeah, Ghirahim found the corrupted Ancient Book of Light, and now is using its powers."

"This is worse than I thought. You see when the book was corrupted the Goddesses were able to create a magical bound on the book, but because the book was corrupted the bound didn't work the way they planned. The bound was supposed to lock the book so that only people with good intentions could open it, but instead, the pages were bound, and the stronger spells were bound with more powerful magic. The only way to unbind the magic is through blood, but not just any blood, it had to be special. It has to be from different people the book has said."

"That explains all the killings, but why is Ghirahim after you?"

"My guess is that the book needs the blood of a pure Hylian royal to unlock the final page."

"Oh, well we can't let him do that. What's on the last page?"

"The most powerful dark magic spells known to mankind. One of them was used before."

"Really what was it?"

"It was known as the imprisonment spell."

"What does it do?"

"It can take any soul and imprison it in a magical mask."

"Really, that's amazing, but very dangerous."

"Yes, it is. When the evil man imprisoned the evil spirit of Ganon in the magic mask, it created what my people know as Majora's Mask."

"What happened to it?"

"Well, when the man used the magic to create the mask, it took a lot of his life energy with it, causing him to become very weak. In his final moments of life he gave the mask to a mask salesman person. The salesman, unknowing of its powerful magic, held on to it as his prized possession. Then, one day, a skull kid stole the mask from the salesman, and wore it. The mask instantly corrupted him and turned him evil. The skull kid ran off, and found the area known as Termina. He created a giant moon that would crush the whole kingdom. Fortunately, Link saved the kingdom, and destroyed the mask."

"Wow! That's amazing! I can't believe he saved a whole kingdom and destroyed a magical mask! The other spells, are they as powerful as that one?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know what they do. I've never seen anyone use them before."

"Hopefully, you won't have to worry about it."

"You're right."

"It's just over this hill." We ran up the hill, and slid down the other side and Samus was shocked to see what we saw. "What happened here? The place is in ruins!"

"I can't believe this, just with a simple spell, Ghirahim, can bring down an entire castle." "Wait, my radars are picking up high energy detection near the south ruins." We ran towards the south wall, and we were amazed at what we saw.

"This is unbelievable, the magic used to create this…we need to power this book and fast, Ghirahim has gained more magical strength than I thought." We were standing in front of an untouched south wall. The castle wasn't destroyed, but an illusion spell was cast from the front so it would look like it was.

"How are we going to get inside? Not even my X-ray visor can see through the illusion."

"Maybe I can help." A woman veiled in black and has wings with jet black feathers for arms.

"Who are you?" I asked having a readied fireball in hand.

"Please, there is no need to fear me, I wish to help you. I'm the Goddess of the Shadows."

"That sounds kinda evil to me." Samus said

"I'm not evil, please, Zelda and Samus, listen to me!"

"How did you know our names?" I asked

"I told you! I'm the Goddess of Shadows. Now, I have a spell that will allow you to turn yourselves into your shadows, enabling yourselves to walk past solid objects, but the downside is that when you exit your 'shadow' form, you are temporarily weakened."

"It seems like she wants to help us, Zel, should we let her?"

"Yeah, we should, it's our only hope."

"Good, so stay still! Oh, one more thing, Zelda, the medallion that you're wearing might interfere with the magic and could hurt you. Take it off and put it in this chest. I'll hang on to it until you get back. I promise." I handed her my medallion and she locked it in a magical treasure box. She then transformed herself into a beautiful shadow maiden with a black dress. "This is my true form; the other form is for battle, if I were needed to fight you. Okay anyways, I need you to stay still and close your eyes. Tenebris lucem duce fallendi eos aperiam ut eos nulla porta!" I felt a tingling sensation then it stopped and I opened my eyes. Nothing looked different, but I felt out of body. It was weird but it worked. "There is a spell in the ancient book that can transform you into you're shadow form or revert you back to your original form, but for now just use this spell." She handed be a piece of paper with the spell written on it. "I'll be waiting here for you guys to return! Be careful!" We nodded and step towards the wall. I took a deep breath and walked through the wall and stepped inside the mansion. I saw a ton of people chatting and making conversation. It was really weird, the place had been abandoned for years, but people still live here.

"Zelda, we should get out of this form, I think the longer the stay like this the weaker we'll become."

"You're probably right, repeat after me. Tenebras noctis lumine diei, reversi sunt ad modum!" Bright lights surrounded us and we were returned to normal. Neither one of us felt weak though. I opened my eyes, and all the people were gone. They were nowhere to be found. "Samus, what happened to all those people?"

"I have no clue, but we have to keep our mind on the goal: To re-enchant that book so we can bring an end to Ghirahim once and for all." We headed up the stairway, and look around for anything suspicious or anything that would lead us to the enchantress. I found nothing and neither did Samus, so we just headed up another flight of stairs. We did the same thing for hours, and nothing. It was all the same, climb stairs, search the rooms and hallways, give up and repeat.

"This is hopeless," I said "let's just head back and figure something else out."

"No! We aren't leaving until we find this damn enchantress!" Samus said as we head up another flight of stairs. As we stepped into the hallway, I knew something was different: there was only one door on this floor, and it was locked and barricaded by a magic barrier. We walked towards it, and the book started glowing. As we got closer and closer it glowed brighter and brighter. As we stepped as close as we could to the barrier, the book flew out of my hands and disabled the barrier, and burst opened the door. Samus held her cannon and I had a fire ball attack ready.

"Is anyone in here?" I asked. "I so, stand down and speak up and we won't attack." A young elven woman in a white robe stood up. She had long white hair, pure white skin, white eyes, a white veil over her mouth, a jeweled collar, and pure white wings.

"Are you the…?" Samus started to ask

"Yes, I'm the enchantress. I see you've brought the book. Let me see it." I handed her the book. "It's a good thing you got it when you did, the book is almost out of power, and at its current state, I can't bring it back to full power."

I was shocked. "What do you mean you can't bring it back to full power?"

"It doesn't have enough light energy for me to fully enchant it; however I can enchant it enough so you can use a few of the weaker spells."

"It will work," I said "but is there a place where I can return all the power to the book?"

"Yes, there is a temple not too far from here. It's known as the Temple of the Enchanters. You'll need this to enchant the book, though." She handed me a small yellow pearl. ".Throw this into the water basin in the middle of the temple, then place the book in the beam of light that is created. Now quickly you must go, if you stay in here to long, you'll end up like the others. Once the book is restored come back to me. Quickly now, go!" She gave me the book and transported us back to the south wall, outside of the castle. I looked around and screamed. The Goddess of Shadows was lying in a pool of blood, and my medallion was missing. Ghirahim now has the upper hand.


	5. Update!

An Update on A Little too Much to Drink

HOLY GOOD JEBUS OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY. MY MAGICAL AUTHOR POWERS TEEL ME THAT IT'S TIME TO GET OF MY LAZY ASS, AND ACCUALLY FINISH THIS STORY! AND BELIEVE IT OR NOT, ITS ONLY BEEN…WELL A LONG TIME SINCE I POSTED A CHAPTER, BUT A NEW ONE WILL BE OUT SOON SO NO WORRY, JUST RELAX BE PATIENT AND YOU SHOULD GET WHAT YOU WANT.


	6. The Showdown at the Temple

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Ghirahim is able to use dark magic attacks on me and I'll be totally defenseless."

"Zelda you need to stay calm, let's go back and get Link he'll know what to do."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." We turned around and to our surprise we saw me, but it wasn't me. The gloomy shadow of me stepped forward, and put her hands on her face and acted as if she was trying to remove a mask. A flash of light and my 'shadow' was gone and Ghirahim was in front of us.

"Like the mask Zelda? I think it fits me perfectly." He laughed as he held my 'shadowy' mask in his hand. "I really do love this book; it has helped me in so many ways. But the spell to make the mask is my favorite one yet."

"How did you do that? Is the book completely unbound?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I wish. You imbeciles gave the mask to me."

"What are you talking about?" Samus asked

"I'm talking about the Goddess of the Shadows, or whatever she called herself. I created her. When she casted that spell, I gained some of your shadow essence. I then used my dark magic to create the mask, but why am I telling you? I should continue on with the next part of my plan. Good-bye." Another flash of light and he was gone.

"Damn it! He got away again!" I exclaimed

"Zelda, focus! Don't worry about him. We can't do anything until we revive the book."

"What about Link?"

"I've changed my mind, the longer we wait the more time we give Ghirahim."

"You're right; it's not worth risking anybody else's lives." We walked down the pathway and look for hours trying to find the temple. "Where the hell is it? She said it wasn't far from here."

"Maybe it's hidden, like the mansion was."

"I think she would have told us that, maybe the book can help us." I held the book as high as I could, but nothing happened. Samus tried looking for it with her X-ray visor, and she found nothing.

"I can't find anything Zel; maybe we should go back and ask for her help."

"No! Just let me think for a moment." I thought for a moment, trying to think of a spell that would help us. "I got it! My guardian used a revealing spell to reveal anything not seen by the un-enchanted eye. It could see through invisible spells, disguises, hexes, and even curses."

"Well, don't just stand there, do the spell."

"There's one problem, it required huge amount of magical energy, and she said that you needed a charm necklace to perform it without killing yourself."

"Great…now what do we do."

"I have no clue, but we better think of something soon, if we don't it might be too late." I paced around for a few minutes, but had not a single fucking clue on how we were supposed to find this stupid temple. Then I figured it out, raising one hand I chanted "Ianuam aperuit ianuam aperire librum, propter hominum" a flash of white light blasted from my hand and hit something in mid-air causing the temple to appear.

"How did you know that? What did you do?" Samus asked

"I had a dream about it; I didn't think it would actually help me." We walked inside and ran to the center of the temple, where a basin of golden water was. I took out the small yellow orb that the Enchantress had given me and placed it in the water. All of a sudden, the ground started to shake, and a beam of bright yellow light struck the water. I then heard a voice.

"Fair princess, and veteran warrior, you have come this far to accept your fate as the saviors of the light. Please, hear our plea, as our power and our magic weakens as the forces of darkness grow stronger. Place the book in the beam of light we have created to restore the light-based spells." The voice said. I did as I was told and placed the book in the beam. A few seconds later I removed it, and to my surprise, the book was flowing with power again. "Now, you must search for the other two pearls that once belong to the sacred book. One is the Pearl of Time; with it you will be able to control the very force of time and space. The other one is the Pearl of Imprisonment; with it you will be able to vanquish your darkest foes to the world where there is no light and there is no escape. Go now and stop the forces of darkness before it's too late." The voice faded away and I heard Ghirahim laughing.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up. It took you long enough. Now, I think I've had enough trouble from you two, so it's finally the time were I get to eliminate you." He paused "Permanently. Boys, get them, and make sure they can't fight back." He laughed again as a dozen of his henchmen walked towards us, weapons in hand. It all happened so quick, I remember Samus screaming to get down, me and her hitting the floor, a gunshot, a clash a metal, and a blood-curdling scream coming from Ghirahim. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I will NOT have may day ruined by a punch of FUCKING MISFITS! Guards, KILL THEM ALL!" I got up quick and fired a fire ball at a few of the guards, knocking them back. I noticed some smashers, including Link, were finding back the guards.

"Link, watch out! Evado Abite!" I shouted and the guard was shoved against a wall. Link ran over to me.

"Zel, hon, the mansion is destroyed; there are only a handful of us left. He caught us by surprise, and use some sort of fire and explosion spell, most of the smasher where dead as the spell was casted."

"Link, we have to put an end to him now, and turn back time. You're the Hero of Time; you can fix this and make everything right!"

Ghirahim ran over and said "Neither one of you are making it out alive." He threw his sword at me but Link jumped and front of me as it pierced his stomach.

"NO! LINK!" I cried out and turned to Ghirahim. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Oops, did I do that?" he said mockingly. "Well, as much as like to stay here and watching you and him suffer, I have more important things to do, like kill you! Corruo!" The pillars started crumbling "Ego Percutiam et ego occidere." A flash of orange light hit Link and he slumped over, dead, and Ghirahim disappeared.

"Zelda, we have to go! The place is going to collapse!" Samus said, but I could barely here her.

"Go, I want to be crushed by the weight of the temple, rather than the weight of my heart." I said, distant and detached, but Samus picked me up and saved me from the collapsing temple. As I watched the temple fall to dust, I heard the screams of the few smashers that were left trapped in the temple, but I tuned it out. I focused on was Link, and how I watched him die. My heart was broken into two.


	7. Aftermath

Images of Link dying just played on repeat in my head. Watching him diving to save me from the sword, the flash of orange light that ended his suffering, then watching as tons of rubble crushed him. These images just burn into my memory, it brands me with its hot fiery pain. I just stare at the ruins of the temple with a blank expression. How long has it been, hours, days, years? I honestly couldn't tell you. I lost the love of my life to a man that I vow I will kill with my own two hands. Samus put her hands on my shoulders, trying to give me as much support as possible. The look in her eyes said that she was sorrowful, but her face, much like mine remained emotionless. I tried to open my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't form. I remained mute.

"Zelda, I know it's a lot to take in, but we can't worry about the past. We need to get going, we need to find these orbs. Maybe we can undo what has been done. Zelda, we have to move on." Samus said. I knew she said this with good intentions, but what was the point, he was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

"Samus," I started "I know you're trying to help, but we have no more help available. Anyone that would be useful for our cause is dead. The only item that was protecting me is now in the hands of our adversary. And let's face it, even with this book; can we really take Ghirahim on with just the two of us? You know I'm never this negative, but I just can't be optimistic anymore. The fact that a demon henchman, along with a few henchman of his own, can kill twenty some people just bring you back to reality, and the reality is that we don't have a chance." I didn't want to even to mention the fact that he killed a legendary hero who also happened to be the Goddesses chosen hero. I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I fought them back. I know Link would not want me to cry, but I couldn't control myself, I broke down in tears.

"Zelda, you know he doesn't want you to cry, he wants you to be strong, to stand up, to keep moving, and to rise as the heroine you are! When my parents died, I was alone, scared, and so young, but the Chozo brought me up to the woman I am today. So please, do it for him, stand up and let's go kick some ass." She smiled and activated her suit once again. I got up, wiped my eyes, and was ready to take on the world, with or without my love.

"So, where are we heading first?" I asked.

"No idea, I don't suppose that there is a Temple of Time around here." She responded.

"No, but there is one in Hyrule, but all of the temple's entrances have been barricaded and sealed off with a powerful magical bond. If the pearl was in there, it's going to stay in there. However, there is another Temple of Time, in the Sacred Grove, but that's in an entirely different dimension."

"Zel, we have to start somewhere and I think we should start there."

"Okay, I guess we'll start there, but without my other spell book I can't create a portal."

"What about the Universe Portal Hub back at the mansion? I'm sure you can use that to get to where we need to go."

"That's a great idea Samus!" I said sarcastically "Too bad it was blown to bits with one of Ghirahim's spells. There has to be another portal somewhere. What about the old Smash Mansion?"

"That's not a bad idea, but I'm sure the hub has been deactivated for years. Even with your magic and my mechanical knowledge it could take months to fix."

"Hmm, you're right." I thought for a moment. "Wait, Ghirahim used a spell to teleport in and out of certain areas, maybe there is a spell in the book that we can use." I opened up the book and flipped through the pages and found the page that focused on teleportation. "Here's one. It says that the only spell that is good for teleporting is in the same dimension. It won't help us cross from one to another."

"Damn it, our only hope is no good. What are we going to do now?"

"Maybe I can help?" I turned around to see the Enchantress standing in pure white chainmail, equipped with a light bow and light arrows. "After I watched the temple collapsed from my tower, I decided to help you guys and put an end to this madness. As an enchantress I create virtually any structure, so I can create a portal hub. Now stand back." She raised her hands and started to change something I couldn't understand, it wasn't Hylian or the Book language. "Structornarei faternoui lafoneda mi potalla!" she exclaimed, and a bunch of portal parts started to form together to make a hub. "There, that's all that fate is allowing me to do, I wish I could do more, but at least it's something." She departed as we gave our thanks.

"Alright, Samus, do you know how to work one of these things."

"Of course I do, I just hit this and turn this on" she mumbled on and on as she pressed buttons and pulled levers, and finally a portal gate was opened. "Are you ready Zelda? There is just one thing you need to know before we head through, once we go through there is no turning back. We will have to hope that there is some sort of portal spell still locked in the book." I nodded and we both stepped through the glowing portal door. I closed my eyes as I felt as strong winds were surrounding me and carrying me high up above the clouds than crashing back down into earth. When I opened my eyes again we were at the Sacred Grove, where the Master Sword was once hidden. I looked around and saw that the place was untouched; it was if no one had been here for years.

"That's odd." I said "I was sure that Ghirahim would have been here already, but there is no evidence that he even knows about this place."

"That's good news, the faster we restore the book, the faster we can forget about this mess." I agreed and opened up the temple door, and was shocked at what I saw. The whole temple was in absolute ruins; the glass broken, the tiles toward open, dust and dirt everywhere.

"Oh my god, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, Zel, but we're about to find out."

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Temple of Time

**All right, confession time! Between work and school and a mild case of depression I've decided to put all my story writing on hold just until school started, but as it turned out school made me more depressed and I just didn't want to do anything. But as of recently, I was checking my emails and I noticed a lot of people like my stories and subscribing, and let me tell you, that really helped me get through the tough time I was having. You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you read my stories and actually enjoy them, so please Read Relax and Review, and so here you go! Chapter 8 of A Bit to Much too Drink!**

"I…what in the HELL happened?" I asked myself.

"Scanners indicate that the temple was attacked decades ago." Samus said.

"That's impossible. Ghirahim just got the book recently; there is no way he could go back in…" I stopped myself and realized that if the stories are true and the books are exact replicas only one corrupted and one pure, then he could have gone back in time with a spell. It all makes sense, go back in time where he isn't known, steal the orb, come back to present day and tear everything apart. "Samus, he must have gone back in time, and stole the orb before we get here."

"But if that's true, what would he want with the orb? I mean he can't destroy it can he?"

"I don't think he can, but it that doesn't matter, without the orb, the book can regain its true powers." I looked around and noticed that in the far room of the temple, there was a faint glowing light. I called Samus over and was shocked at what I saw. The Goddess of Time, weak injured, and almost out of power, her glowing aura dim.

"Fair Princess and Veteran Warrior, please hear my plea." The Goddess spoke "Ghirahim has destroyed the sanctity of this temple and has stolen the Orb of Time, however with the last of my power; I can give just enough energy to the book to aid you in your quest. However, using this final magic will break the bond keeping me in the mortal world. So after I use the last of my powers, I will return to the heavens and aid the Golden Goddesses. So please hear my plea, use the magic I give you and restore the temple to its formal glory, and I promise you it will be worth it. Now open the book." I did as she commanded and she raised her hands and chanted "Vinculum mortale saeculum et ad vincula. Libri huius et ego invocabo creatores ad solutos sinat meus heroidas vires ad auxilium nostrum in investigatione!" Her spirit became a bright light and she added more pages to the book, allowing more spells to be accessed. "Goodbye, and good luck, heroines of time." She said as she faded away.

"Alright, now Samus, grab my hand and I'm going to send us back in time. Covertet horologium retro. Avertet date. Converte ac tempus nisi lumine." We flew into the past, and were tossed into an older version of the temple, and we were standing face to face with Ghirahim.

"I see the Goddess of Time, has aided their precious heroines with a bit of extra magic. In that case, repellendos!" He shouted and pushed us back. "Curruo!" exclaimed, and the walls and pillars started to decay and fall apart.

Quick on my feet I raised my hands and cried "Abrogare!" and the building fixed itself. I ran towards him and fired a fireball at him but he quickly dodged, and took out his sword. Samus got up and dashed to him trying to get as many hit as possible, him deflecting every blow. She fired up her can and started shooting at him, but he cartwheeled and flipped around the temple with ease, the bullets missing him.

"He's too quick; we have to slow him down!" Samus said

"Or we can slow time down! Tardus Horologii" I shouted and as time slowed down he shouted, "Vitandum!" and the spell cancelled itself.

"Silly girl, you're not going to win this battle. Just face it I'm stronger and more magically adept than you are. Tell you what, if you surrender now, I'll spare your pathetic life, if you agree to help me raise Demise."

"Never, you will fall, and I will make sure you will fall by my own hands." I replied

"I guess you two will rest here forever then. Perforabit!" he barked and shards of glass came our way. Samus turned into a morph ball and rolled out of the way.

I crossed my arms and yelled "Declinavi!" and a magical ward reflected the shards of glass flew back at Ghirahim.

He simply put up a hand and said "Ceciderit!' and the shards fell to the floor. He swiftly turned to Samus, who was just getting out of her morph ball mode. "Tempore paralysi." Black sparks flew from his hands and Samus, stopped, paralyzed, frozen in time. "Alright, now that I've leveled the playing field a little bit, let's dance."

I flipped through the pages of the book looking for some spells, and finally I found one "Trabes lucis!" I shouted and a beam of light shot from my hands.

Faster than I expected, Ghirahim used a counter spell. He had his hands open in an open palm like form and shouted "Tenebris Corruptionem." A shield of dark matter protected him from the beam, and started to corrupt it and turn it against me.

Quick on my wits, I stopped the spell and fired another one "Adiuncto lucem." I raised a crystal-like light barrier around Ghirahim, and started surging light energy through it.

But just like before he thought of a counterattack and this time a bit more powerful. He pushed out his hands and screamed "Fracturis tenebris!" Pieces of crystal light went everywhere, cutting me.

"Restituo" I murmured, to stop the bleeding and to heal the wound. I flipped through the pages and fired another spell. "Lux incarceration!" I pointed at him and a cage of light surrounding him, trapped him, and before he could attack, I didn't even look at the book and I screamed "Pellat!" and he vanished from sight. The temple still intact brought back the Goddess of Time.

"Thank you, Zelda, for aiding me in my time of need." The Goddess said.

"It's my duty as a heroine of the light." I paused for a moment "What happened to my friend, it is as though she has been frozen in time."

"She has my dear child, and due to my still weak state and the strong bond of the dark magic, I'm afraid that she will have to stay that way until Ghirahim is defeated and the accursed book is destroyed by the flames of light."

I paused again and then asked "What about Link? Can you turn back time so I can save him?"

"I could dear child, but that could mess up with the flow of time, and all we have done so far is for not. I know it is hard, but you must power through and overcome the darkness that plagues the land."

"Wait, there is one more thing. I banished Ghirahim without even using a spell from the book. How is this possible."  
>"You will learn in time, dear child, and everything will be clear, but I must leave for now, to protect my temple from the forces of darkness." And with that she disappeared. I looked over to Samus, and noticed her eyes where fixed on something, but I couldn't pinpoint what she was looking at, but I knew this, I had to get the other orb if I want to have any chance of defeating Ghirahim, so I opened the book, raised my hands and chanted "Traiceret!" and I teleported out of the temple.<p>

**A/N Okay, so after being gone for three months, how was it? Please, please, please write a review, it's the only way to improve myself and my writing style. Also, I'm trying to find a program or maybe a person that can illustrate some of these scenes from the story so far, if you're interested, please feel free to contact me, either by DM or email. Thanks!**


	9. Temple of Imprisonment

**A/N Guys, I just wanted to say one thing before you read this chapter, unlike the book's language, which if you haven't figured out by now is Latin, I will be translating the words of the Twili Guards and the Twili people, only because it's not a real language. Well technically it's Japanese, but it's backward to make it look like a made-up language. Anyways I just didn't want anyone spamming me about why I don't translate the spells.**

The teleportation spell teleported me to the front of the Mirror of Twilight. Without Samus or Link with me I felt, alone and defenseless, even with magic with me. I also felt a slight pain in my chest, and it wasn't from a wound, it was from a memory. Looking into the empty hold that held the Mirror of Twilight reminded me of Midna, the Twilight Ruler, and a good friend. I looked at the black stone that was used as a portal gate to the Twilight Realm, and sighed, and wondered how she was doing. I know it was a cliché thought, but still after all the mayhem lately, I wonder if she was attacked at all. As I got closer to the stone, the book started to glow and resonate, and when I went to open it, it flipped to a page with a time spell on it without my aid. Was the book trying to communicate with me, but then I realized that the orb must have been in the Twilight Realm, and to get there, I would have to travel back in time. So after reading the book I chanted "Converterent horolgium areae!" and I moved my hands like I was creating a dome, and believe it or not I was standing in the past, but when I moved out of the barrier, everything was in the present. So I activated the mirror and went through the portal to the twilight realm.

As I entered the Twilight Realm, I was stopped by two Twili guards "Ihsiet! Okos in uki otih? (Halt! Who goes there?)"

When I gave part of my soul to Midna, I was able to pick up the Twili language and told them, "Eros aw ihsataw, urariah on ojo usedadurez. Atana on ooj o urim emat in ihsataw aw okok in uri oy. (It is I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I'm here to your queen.)" The guards lowered their weapons and let me pass. It's been quite a while since I've been to her realm, but yet nothing looks the same. After ascending the main tower and reaching the throne room, I was in utter shock in what I saw, Ghirahim was attacking Midna. The guards were all dead and where thrown about the room, and I immediately went into action. I raised my hand and said "Et revocare iactum!" and then a glowing aura surrounded him, pulled him back and threw him up against a wall. "Midna, are you okay?!" I shouted at her.

"Yes, I'm fine Zelda." she paused for a moment "Wait, Zelda? What in the hell are you doing here." She asked. As I was about to respond Ghirahim charged at me.

"Tenebris Corruptionem!" He cried, and a beam of dark energy flew my way.

To stunned to move I quickly threw up my arms and screamed "Opposuitque lucem." And a shield of bright pure light blocked the attack. Without missing a beat I enchanted "Lux avem!" and a bird of pure light flew from my hands and attacked Ghirahim. "Midna, I don't have much time to explain, but you have to banish him from the realm and fast. Make sure you banish him far from the portal too."

She nods and raised her hands "Ihsataw aw ihsataw on ikioyr arak onok okoto o ohiust urus emat in eragosat on arakihc o iboy! (I call upon the forces of the twilight to banish this man from my realm!)" A twilight portal teleported him from the realm back to Hyrule. "Now that that is over with, I think you have some explaining to do." She said with a chuckle.

"It's a really long story so I'll give you the shorten version. I was framed for murder, but then I wasn't, and then Ghirahim attacked and tried to get my blood because he has a cursed version of a spell book that was used back in the ancient times, much like mine, only mine isn't cursed. So after I retrieved the book it was powerless, so Link, my friend Samus, and I had to restore the power at a temple, which Ghirahim destroyed and also killed Link in the process. So after being somewhat depressed, I got up and continued on my journey to go the Temple of Time to restore the book even more, but when I got there, same story. Ghirahim had destroyed the place, only the Goddess of Time wasn't fully defeated, so she restored the book so I could use Time spells. Then I went back in time to prevent Ghirahim from destroying the temple and weakening the Goddess, but in the process of doing that, he froze Samus in time, so now I'm all alone. After that ordeal, I used a teleporting spell to get me where I needed to go, and it teleported me to the Mirror Chamber, and then I casted a spell that would turn the Mirror Chamber area back in time before the mirror broke, which I then used to get here, and now well that's it actually."

"Wow, sounds exhilarating. So my dear friend, what can I do to help you?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where a Temple of Imprisonment is would you."

"Actually, I'm glad you mentioned that, I was about to head that way when Ghirahim attacked. Why do you need to go there?"

"The Goddesses told me that I can restore the final pages of the book there."

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for?" she waved her arms at her throne, and it disappeared, and in its place stood a massive shadow-like door. "Coming?" We stepped through the door and where standing in front of a massive temple. "I have all control over the temple, so I can bring the orb's room to the front. Just give me a moment." She pulled her hand back and the temple shifted. "Come on, the faster we do this the better." We entered the temple, and were standing in front of the Imprisonment Orb. I quickly grabbed it and turned to go, when the door disappeared.

I turned to her, "Midna, what the hell?!"

"It wasn't me, I swear. Wait, do you need to leave that temple with the orb?"

"Yes, that's the whole purpose of coming here."

"Well, we might have a problem then. You see the orb keep this realm in existence, without it, the world would fall to nothing."

"Then what am I supposed to do? I need it to vanquish Ghirahim and restore everything back to normal."

"I don't know what we are supposed to do then. I'm sorry Zelda."

"Wait, didn't you say you have control of the temple."

"Ya, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"You control the temple, so you control the orb. Midna, you can restore the book! Come on! Let's go back to the castle."

We left the temple and returned to the throne room, and Midna brought every book she had over to her. She used some of her magic to speed read through each book; hoping one of them would have a spell. She eventually came across a book of Twili hexes and spells exclaimed "Here what about this one? Negukuf o ak-iessak his, neihs urus. Ihsataw aw noh o negukuf urus atieiruk urekakiboy! (Revitalize, restore, and aid. I call upon the creators to restore the book!)" And just like that, the book was completely restored. "Zelda, the creators have a message. They say to return to the Enchanter, she is the one that will help you end the madness, but you have to be quick as Ghirahim's powers are growing quickly. Now go! Return to Hyrule and end this all!" She teleported me to the portal entrance and I stepped through. I looked up and the sky as turned to black as night and the air was cold. The end of time was near, and it was up to me to stop it."


	10. Temple of the Heavens

As I walked out of the portal entrance, I saw the Enchantress standing right in front of me. "Zelda, we don't have much time, so I'll give you an abridged version of what happened while you were gone. Ghirahim was able to get into the Ancient Library where the books are supposed to be locked up and secure. Anyways he got there and opened up the secret area that leads to the Temple of the Heavens, and now is corrupting everything in sight. I can't get contact with the divine three, or any of the sages, and I can't even open up a portal to the Library. So long story short is that we need to stop him before he stops time itself."

"Well," I said "without opening a portal how are we supposed to get there in time?" I paused for a second. "Wait, that's it! Time is the answer. If I can create an area the will allow us to "live" in that past you could open a portal couldn't you?"

"We could try, it's our only hope."

I opened the book to the same time spell I used earlier "Converterent horolgium areae!" I said and just we stood in a dome of the past.

The Enchantress waved her arms and created a portal to the library "Come on! We don't have much time." She said as we stepped through the portal and were transported to the library. As soon as I could see straight again I looked around. It didn't look any different than any other library, except for it being old. The walls were old and decayed, the books were torn and worn and some looked to be as old as time itself. The place itself was massive as everywhere was decorated with shelves and shelves of books. It was a bookworm's dream house. I wondered around for a few minutes before the Enchantress told me where I should be going.

"You aren't coming with me?" I asked concerned.

"I can't, it would be a divine interference and plus my powers would be useless if he truly had corrupted the entire temple. All I can tell you is this. He won't stop until he's dead. So you have to not only destroy the book, but destroy him as well. Throw them both into the sacred flames, and wash away their evil forever. That's all the advice I can give you. Good luck, Zelda, may the Gods be on your side." She said as she vanished into thin air.

I sighed and accepted my face as I entered the temple. The place was twice as massive as the library and was covered in skulls and other dark paraphernalia. I noticed the glass windows were shattered and the main room itself was a mess. As I walked farther into the room, I noticed the pillars of Goddesses were in ruins, which blocked of the entrance of the heart of the temple, which I assumed where Ghirahim was. I did remember something from when I was little about this temple though. The main room had four rooms attached to it. Three of which were elemental rooms, and the other was the heart of the temple. It said that if you could acquire the elemental powers, you could control divine light and rebuild anything that was broken in the temple. When I was little it seemed a bit farfetched but now I had no other choice, so I walked into the room on the right hand side.

The room was small and covered in vines and other greenery. In the center of the room was a small shrine and a green relic placed in the center. It was clear that the room had not been corrupted by Ghirahim's magic. As I walked towards the relic, however, the room started to decay: the greenery shriveled and died, the ivy turned poisonous, and the water turned brown. Then from the relic raised a shadowy figure that looked a lot like Link emerged and attacked, using different weapons to try to land a hit. He was connected to the plants though, as if they gave him life. I used my own simple magic to burn and sever the connection, but it grew back twice as strong.

"Can't you see?" the shadow said "This isn't some normal flimsy magic. This is the work of our lord, Ghirahim, and soon he will be deemed a God, and take over the entire universe." The spirit laughed evilly before attacking again.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but I think I might have to save the day. Et disperdam homines separare!" I exclaimed as the vine severed again, and this time didn't grow back. The shadow screamed in agony as it fell and disappeared as light purified the room. The greenery grew back, the water turned crystal clear, and the ivy turned back to normal. I then saw Link, or rather his spirit, descend from above.

"Zelda, the journey is almost over, but he will know that you are here. The flame of earth has been lit, and the pillar has been repaired. There isn't much more to go, repair the other two and end the madness before it gets any crazier. I love you." He said

"But wait, what about the divine light powers, the ability to rebuild anything that had been broken?" I asked

"It's a myth, but I promise you, you have the power to defeat him." He said and vanished, as I walked back into the main room. Ghirahim was already standing there.

"I figured you eventually get here." He laughed "Look I feel bad, only you being here and all, so I'll make you a deal. Hand over the book, and you can rule with me. We can control the universe together as God and Goddess, because let's be honest, even with that book, you aren't enough to stop me, not alone anyways." He laughs and creates a contract from thin air. "So, have we got are selves a deal?"

I hesitated but cast the contract away. "Never, you may have gotten Link and Samus, but you won't get me, you'll never get me." I said.

"Oh contraire darling, this is my temple now, and even with the spirit of the earth redeem I still have the spirit of fire and water by my side, and not even you are the book or the spirit can stop me." He laughed again. "Tootles for now!" he said as he vanished.

Putting the incident behind me, I walked into the fire room. The walls were covered in charcoal and soot, and the ground beneath the rock was lava. It was literally, a mini volcano room. Just like in the earth room before, there was a shrine with a red relic in the center of the room. And just like before the room corrupted, but this time I was faced by Samus's shadow spirit. She remained silent and didn't attack. Instead she locked the door, and raised the lava levels and the heat of the room. Looking for answers quickly, I created a simple water bubble around me to keep cool and calm, but with a movement of her hand, the water evaporated. I opened up a book to hopefully find something that would help me, but to no avail. Then I thought of something, not to purify the room, but to purify the spirit. Opening the book again I find a purifying spell. "Auferte malum et faciet lumen oculorum caligo expelle!" I said as a ray of light wrapped around the spirit, and purged the darkness from it.

As she descended to the floor, she said "Zelda, you're doing great, just one more pillar, and then you can destroy him for good."

"Wait a minute," I started "Aren't you still alive?"

"Ah, yes, the Goddess of Time was able to separate my spirit, so I could at least protect the temple from complete corruption." She said and vanished as quickly as she appeared.

Walking into the main room, I noticed that not one but both pillars where repaired.

"I thought you might have needed some help, so I decided, why not." Midna said as she walked towards me. "I was doing some research while you were gone and learned that if you do defeat and destroy the book, all the evil that it had cause will reverse, like it never happened."

"So that means Link and Samus will be okay?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, but there is one problem." She said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"It will only work when the entire book is destroyed, which means that you would have to destroy the book of light as well."

"It's worth it, if neither one of us has a spell book, it's an equal playing field."

"Well then, let's kick some ass."


	11. The Final Battle

Connected through the doors of the previous chamber was a long, narrow hallway, dimly lit with a few torches. The walls were covered in old paintings, glass windows, dust, and cobwebs. As we reached the end, the torches went out and the windows shattered causing us to create a barrier to prevent any harm to ourselves. Upon dispelling it, Ghirahim stood in front of us.

"So, I see you got a friend here, surge!" he said with a distorted voice as he lifted Midna into the air, and with a flick of his wrist tossed her down the hallway. There was something different about him: his voice was distorted, his eyes were jet black, and his aura glowed dark. He noticed me observing the differences. "You like it don't you, sweetheart? You see after our last little scuffle, I was able to get some of your blood. Oh by the way, check your forearm." She chuckled as I raised my forearm to my eyes, and saw that I had a tiny scratch on it." He laughed maniacally before using another spell, "Ventilabis" he said and with a push of his hands I was thrown into the heart of the temple, and because the spell knocked me off balance, I fell to the ground and the book skid across the floor, near the edge where flames were a blaze. "Aww, careful," he said "I would hate for you to lose something precious," he stopped and gasped "But wait you already have, your darling friend Samus, and hunk of the year Link!" he laughed again as the words stung me.

Without even reaching for the book my blind anger turned to magic. "Lumen terebramus" I shouted as a light dagger flew from my hand into his stomach. He screamed in agony as I grabbed my book ready for another attack. In quick succession I casted, "Lux Velum! Lux præsidium! Lux lucis, incident!" Various light attacks hit him from every possible. He screamed in agony again and again as he stumbled to the floor before his book burst into a black flame and consumed him.

"Finally! This is what I've been waiting for!" he laughed insanely "The book and I have become one. I am pure darkness! Now bow down to me!" He raised his hand to me and fired a shot of pure dark energy and hit me straight on. My body contorted against my will as I involuntarily bowed down to him. "Show me the portal to the heavens." He said as he motioned his hand for me to stand up.

As I did my mouth started moving without me controlling it. I had opened a portal and he stepped through and closed it behind himself. After it closed, I regained control of my body as Midna came rushing over.

"Are you alright? Did he get away?" she asked

"I'm fine." I said "He turned into darkness and controlled me to open a portal to the Heavens, we have to stop him."

Midna stuttered "I…I can't…I can't go to somewhere that is wholly light. I would die. But," she said as she grabbed a small crystal out of her robe. "Take this. It's a twilight crystal. Think of it as a suicide option. If Ghirahim becomes too powerful for you to handle, and the goddess can't imprison him, break the crystal and it will engulf the entire dimension into everlasting twilight, meaning that it can't be reversed, this world will belong to the twilight. Use it as a last resort; because once it's started it can't be stopped." She handed the crystal to me and my book as well. "Be careful Zelda, he has ultimate power of darkness now. He has as much power as a Goddess has." She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Midna. You should stay here and protect the temple from any more threats." I waved my hand to open another portal to the heavens and stepped through. The moment that I stepped out of the portal, three golden light hawks dove towards Ghirahim who was standing in front of me. In one swift movement he fired three blast of dark energy and the birds were reduced to nothing.

He noticed me, "Ah! Zelda, what a terrific surprise. Ready to watch the grand finale as I murder your weak goddesses."

"No, I'm here to stop you, and stop all this madness!" I replied

He laughed "You stop me? Oh dear Lord! Don't make me laugh! You're nothing compared to my powers. Now to rid of you for good." He raised his hand and fired another dark energy blast. Without even thinking, I raised a wall of light to deflect it, and as I did my own book burst into white flames and consumed me. I then raised my hand and created a bolt of pure light and hurled it at Ghirahim. He tried to dodge but failed as the bolt sent him flying backwards. He quickly got up and tried to rebound with an attack but I fired another bolt at him, hitting him straight in the heart. He screeched in pain and it echoed across the sky. "You will not win you foolish girl! I am pure darkness! I will be the new ruler!" He charged towards me and tackled me as we fell off the cloud and plummeted back to Earth. I kicked him off me and throw a bolt of light him to disorient him. The bolt flew through the air, striking him in the chest. I used my other hand as I casted a platform spell, as a light-based platform appeared allowing the both of us to land. He got up rather quickly and flicked his wrist, sending me flying towards the edge. I slipped and grabbed the ledge and held on for dear life.

He laughed "Looks like this is the end. Everyone will know that evil beat good, darkness consumed light, the pure of heart was shattered by the heartless. This day belongs to those with the dark of heart." As he was about to send me over, I grabbed his leg, and with all the strength I had, I sent him and myself back into freefall. "Insolent child, I WILL HAVE YOU DESTROYED!" He roared as dark energy surrounded me and hurled me with ungodly speed back to Earth. I couldn't break free of his grip, but I manage to get the crystal into my hand. I took it and threw it beneath me, before it cracked open and activated. Twilight soon engulfed the area, as we crashed through the top of the library on to the floor. After hitting the ground, I broke free of my imprisonment, and manage to stand up. It was going to end now, as a stalemate. No winner and no loser just doomed to an endless twilight. Midna ran to my side, before putting up a barrier around the three of us.

"It ends now, Ghirahim. You know as well as I do that once twilight engulfs us, I will be the only one with any real power. And I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot. So give us the book, and surrender."

He chuckled "My dear Midna, I'm not that naïve. I know as soon as I give you the book, you send it over into the flames with me in it, effectively reversing all the great things I have done to this dimension and everyone in it. So fine, have control over me, kill me even, it doesn't matter anymore. You can't reverse this. I won't let you win." Before I could retaliate, Din, Nayru, and Farore came down. Without saying a word they bounded him in light, as the book fell from his hand. Acting quickly, I threw the book over the edge of the room and into the flames below. Immediately, Ghirahim reversed back to normal, weak and powerless. The goddesses said, "Divine intervention was allowed, because you're not in light or darkness, but twilight, therefore there are no rules." And with that they threw him over the edge, watching him burn in the holy light. They turned to Midna and I, "Heroes, we thank you for helping us destroy a book that should have never existed in the first place, however, you adventure is not over yet. After you destroy the book, you will be sent back in time, before Ghirahim would have killed his first and second victim. Zelda, you must stop him and expose him, erasing all the events that he caused."

I was confused, "But wait, if I expose him, he wouldn't burn in the flames, and the book would continue to live on, waiting for a new corrupted heart to steal it."

Nayru replied, "No, because once you expose him, he will be sentenced to execution, where we will send him into the flames along with books, allowing the two timelines to become one." She smiled before reaching to grab my book. I handed it to her, and she threw it into the blazing heat below. Immediately the room spun so much I closed my eyes, only opening them when I heard Link's voice.

"Wow, Zel, you really know how to eat." He said. It took me a minute to adjust, it was eight fifty, and I only had a few minutes to expose Ghirahim. I turned to Link.

"Babe, Ghirahim is here, I can sense it."

"What?" he asked frantically

"Yeah, he's upstairs, you have to get him!" I said as he ran upstairs and grabbed him, saving Marth and Roy from there impending doom. And without so much as a noise he vanished, and Link ran to hug me. "Zelda you did it! You really did it! I can't believe it!" he picked me up and twirled me around before setting me down and kissing me. I smiled as I kissed back.

"So you remember?" I asked

"Yeah, I do, the goddesses gave me my memory back when they took him away."

Samus walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Nice going, you saved us all." She frowned. "Where's Midna?"

I sighed "Back in her kingdom where she belongs, and since both books are destroyed, she isn't coming back."

She frowned and sighed "Damn, well at least she's safe. At least we're all safe."

**A/N: Don't worry that's not the end I promise! As you read this I'm either a) eating b) working c) sleeping or d) typing an epilogue, which by the way will set the stage for my next story which is going to feature a new character to the stage, Elizabeth, from Bioshock Infinite. I am going to try my best to explain her in a way that won't give away spoilers but at the same time, allow the people who haven't played the game to understand who she is, so please be patient. My plan is to have the first chapter out by end of July. Don't forget to review; it makes me feel real warm and fuzzy when I hear great feedback. Also, I'm looking for an artist to create covers for my story, because I'm no good at drawling. If you're interested please feel free to inbox me. =)**


	12. Epilogue

After all that I went through I truly thought that a normal life would never exist again, but I was wrong. After the destruction of the books and Ghirahim's execution, things were pretty quiet. The all-star tournament went smoothly with Samus winning in the final round against her now husband, Snake. They declined the house key but took the money and left. They built their own mansion on the outskirts of town, got married, had a few kids and settled down. Both Snake and Samus retired from their jobs and are now full-time parents, which is kind of funny considering they aren't the most lovable people in the world, but they have their moments. Once we returned to our own land, Link proposed to me, and of course I said yes. After getting settled back into the castle we made wedding preparation, sent out invitations, and did all the other stupid wedding stuff you're supposed to do. So here we are now, present day, my mother fucking wedding day. Samus and Peach were with me in that little room where the bride sits and vomits until it's time to walk down the aisle, where she then precedes to cry because why not, it's an emotional day, but it fucks up her makeup, so then she gets pissed and excited all at the same time. Anyways, so I sat in this small ass room for over an hour as the girls fixed my hair and makeup a billion times before they had to get ready for the precession. The wedding went smoothly. We exchanged our vows, kissed, and that was pretty much it. The wedding recessional was a blast. We were dancing, eating, and just having a good time. So as we are doing one of the line dance songs, a portal opens up and two people, a young man and woman step out and look directly at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"Elizabeth Comstock and Booker DeWitt," the woman said. "Honey you fucked up real bad, and now you got to fix it."

**A/N: And that's it for A Bit too Much to Drink! Hope you all loved this little epilogue/teaser. I still don't know what I'm calling this upcoming fic, but keep your eyes peeled as it will be coming out soon (fingers crossed end of July). However, things change at a moment's notice and I have a million and one ideas about possible fics. So if you like me to give you more of this possible Smash Bros/Bioshock cross over let me know in the reviews. Thanks guys for reading! **


End file.
